Forum:Something new for the bow arrows
Yes, Yes, that's right, for the arrows. And the bow itself, you know (since it is the only weapon, which uses arrows :) My wish is very simple, and yet very interesting. I want bows to be able to deal cutting damage! What's so special? Just don't tell me like "Oh, what a barbarian, press circle!!!" I know what it can do. But I have tried to cut off a Tigrex's tail. That's more than just hard, it's very hard. But the deal is that I want it to be able to deal cutting damage from shots themselves. Why? Maybe you think that it is not so obvious, but have you ever seen the form of MH arrow: it is just PERFECT for cutting. And becides, there are abilities for this in the game itself: Arrows pierce everythyng, exept the auras, but that is the ultimate thing, you have to survive it. In order not to make it very cool, I make a solvation: it deals the same amount of damage(cutting) as a bone cris. Yes, the sword. It could be improved with the bow raw damage, the cuting damage will also improve, but still it won't be OP (did I use these two letters right?). If you make an arrow rain, or shower, or whatever it is, it deals impact damage in MHP3d. I mean, you can use it only there. Still, you will never stun a monster with this attack. Well, you could have stunned Lao, but I wouldn't bother myself with KOing him. So, what do you think? But please, don't say like "LAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEE!!! Go away!!!" it is not polite. "Dude, didn't work" will be enough.But if you like, I'll like it too. Boris Kazakov 18:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I can see this happening.I actually bowhunt (for real ^_^) and broadheads (arrow tips) are EXTREMELY SHARP.Anyway,maybe it could be like the Slicing S ammo for bowguns-worthless for killing a monster,but decent at cutting tails.CrellinEtreyu 19:43, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense; Bowguns have it, why not bows? Cobalt32 21:46, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes bows ftw this is an idea i can actually apreciate unlike some of the others out here rapid bows would pwn at cutting tails! i wish they had thought of this themselves before mhfu would make my life easier while farming certain materials... 23:10, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't bows already cut? I mean, I've cut off a wyverns tail several times before. Jesse 14:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) @Everyone Thanks a lot for such thoughts, I really did't expect that ( captain:). I thought it wouldn't be liked at all, though I don't know why. And @Jesse I bet you didn't get what I put up there. Everyone has cut a tail of a vyvern with a bow at least once. I have done that with Rathian for about 12 times for plates in MHF2 (though I didn't get any:) and SOMEHOW, this still remains a secret for me, I cut off the tail of the tigrex. Yeah. But you do that with a melee attack, and I want it to be a distant attack with the arrow flying and dealing cutting damage, something like that. And the last @ to Raven and Crellin: bow hunting is really SO popular in Western part of the world? (real bow hunting) I mean, in Russia I have met a few hunters, but they all used guns and bullets. And here on this Wikia in 2 days I find a person, who really HUNTS with a bow, not just fires from it on some competitions, and after Raven gives me a link to a hunting site, where in a whole page, regulary refreshed, arrow tips are discussed. Guys, that's cool. And I like LEGO :) (why did I say that...) Boris Kazakov 14:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You should all know by now that I love bows xD. And the Idea is great. It could just be made by adding this cuttig effect to the Close Range Coating, which is otherwise pretty pathetic compared to all the other coatings. Then you could just do it like with Bowgun Tailcutting. Soften up the Area with normal attacks, switch to Cutting Shots and get your tail. Really, I love that idea. And, well I used to think that archery in real life was pretty limited to competitions, or maybe it is just where I live because the law restricts such cutting heads and things like that. Whatever, tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 17:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Tha Hummel greetz! And I also greet! And bows are cool! Boris Kazakov 17:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC)